Before and After
by thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: UPDATED: Ch. 1 is a pre-Emma/Killian date scene with some Charming Family fluff and Snow/Emma bonding. Ch. 2 is my idea for a scene that might happen after this past weeks episode, The Snow Queen. A little angst, but lots of CaptainSwan, T rated just to be safe. Ch. 3 is an idea of a scene after the finale yet to happen in a few weeks. Enjoy/review/comment.
1. Chapter 1

**STORY 1: **

"Ahhh!" Emma let out a frustrated groan as she threw another article of clothing on the rather large pile that had taken over her bed and part of the floor. She heard footsteps on the stairs and the door push open as her mother, Mary Margaret, came rushing in.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, looking at her daughter and then the mess on the bed. "Whoa! Did you have an explosion in your closet?"

"No," Emma replied, sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed. "I can't decide what to wear on my date tonight. Nothing _feels _right."

Mary Margaret couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. These are the moments she and Emma should have had in the Enchanted Forest but because of the curse, never got to. And any time they came up, her heart filled a little more with joy at having her daughter back. "Maybe I can help?" she asked, and began digging through the pile of clothes. "What were you thinking?

"I don't know. Something nice, but not too fancy," Emma answered. "And, nothing like what I used to wear on a date. I'm trying to make an impression. A good one."

"Okay," Mary Margaret wasn't sure that description was all that helpful, but she'd try. "What about this? This is nice." She held up a black dress.

"No, that was the dress I was wearing the night Walsh proposed. I don't need to remind Hook he saved me from marrying a flying monkey." Emma didn't want to remember that night if she could help it.

"Right," her mother put down that dress and picked up a red one. "How about this one?"

Emma shook her head. "I wore that the night Henry found me. It's okay, but I used to wear that chasing bail escapees. And besides, I think it's a little too much. I already told Hook I don't pillage and plunder on the first date."

Mary Margaret's jaw dropped. "What! I mean good. Good, I'm glad to hear that." She laid that dress back down in the pile. "You must have something. Maybe if you gave me a little more to work with I can help more."

Emma sighed. "I guess I want…something that's a little sexy, but not too much. Something light and casual but still nice, I don't know. Something…" She paused, not believing she was actually going to say this out loud, "something…_princess-y?"_

"Princess-y?" Mary Margaret laughed. "Oh where is your father, he'll never believe you just said that." To hear Emma admitting she was a princess made her mother the happiest woman alive. "But actually I think I have the perfect thing. Come with me."

Grabbing her daughter's hand, Mary Margaret lead them downstairs and through the living room towards the open bedroom, passing David on the way who was sitting on the couch with baby Neil, reading to him from Henry's book. He looked up as they walked past.

"Everything alright?" He asked, noting the grin on his wife's face and the uncertainly on his daughter's.

"Yup," Mary Margaret replied, "just mother-daughter stuff."

She led Emma into the bedroom and dropping her hand, walked to the closet. "I bought this dress, before the last curse, I think. But when we got back here and I realized I was pregnant, well…" she grabbed the dress, still on the hanger with the tags attached and turned to Emma. "I haven't been able to wear it. What do you think?" she asked holding it up against her so Ema could get a good look.

The dress was the lightest shade of pink, almost beige really, with white flowers embroidered on the top. It had capped sleeves and v-shape neckline, but Emma didn't think it would be too plunging. It was fitted at the waist with a belt and the skirt was a simple A-line with a chiffon top layer. In short…it was perfect.

"I love it!" Emma told her mother with a smile. "It's simple but still elegant and I think exactly what I had in mind. Are you sure you don't mind if I borrow it?"

"Of course not!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "Someone should wear it and besides, aren't mother's and daughter's supposed to share clothes?"

"I suppose," Emma replied, taking the dress from her mother. Not having had grown-up with her mother, she wasn't sure about all this family stuff.

"Well, go put it on! Hook will be here soon and I can't wait to see how it looks." She waved Emma from the room and watched as she headed back up the stairs.

"What was that about?" David asked, meeting Mary Margaret in their bedroom and handing her the baby.

"I helped Emma pick a dress to wear on her date tonight," she answered, smiling at him.

David frowned a little. "Maybe I should see this dress first," she said. "I don't want that pirate getting any ideas about my daughter. Well, more than he's already made perfectly clear he has."

Mary Margaret lightly slapped his arm. "It's fine. Besides, much as I know you see her as a little girl, she is a grown-up," she reminded him.

"I know," he replied, folding his arms "but she's still my baby girl I put in that wardrobe and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I know," she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "But, somehow, I think it's going to be alright."

David placed a kiss on her forehead. "I hope you're right." Hook was growing on him, especially after seeing them together the last few days and the way he tried to save her from that ice wall of Elsa's. Speaking of…

"We should get back to helping Elsa," he said.

"Yes," she agreed. "Let me feed the baby and I'll be right there." They shared a kiss and each went to handle their tasks.

Forty five minutes or so later David, Mary Margaret and Elsa were at the table, boxes and old records spread out all over the place as they searched the Storybrooke records for Elsa's sister Anna when Emma came down the stairs. She was wearing Mary Margaret's dress, her hair pulled into a high pony tail and nude pumps on her feet. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her when she came in.

"Wow!" Her mother exclaimed.

"What your mother said," David replied.

Emma actually blushed a little, unused to this sort of thing, not having gone to prom as a teenager. "Thanks. I-" She blinked at the flash from Mary Margaret's camera, the picture coming out. "Really?" she whined.

"You look lovely," Elsa told her with a shy smile.

Before Emma could reply there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she said and went to open it. She got quite the pleasant surprise when she did, so much it made her take a step back. But he spoke before she could.

"Swan, you look stunning," he told her, flashing that cheeky grin.

"You, look-"

"Dashing? I know," he said, stepping inside the apartment.

"That's quite a change," Emma replied.

"I figured if I'm going to be in this world, I may as well dress the part," he replied and held out a hand, offering her a rose. A hand, not a hook.

Mary Margaret gasped in surprised.

"Wow, you _really_ went all out," Emma said. "Is that-"

"Mine? Yes," he answered. "It seems the Crocodile has had a change of heart after all."

"So, do I call you Captain Hand now?" Emma teased.

"Killian will do."

"Okay. Killian. We should go." He turned to head out and Emma went to follow him.

"So, back by midnight, right?" David said, more of statement than a question.

"I'm not Cinderella," Emma replied, rolling her eyes. Was he really going to play the over protective dad now? "I won't turn into a pumpkin you know."

"Ella didn't turn into a pumpkin, just her carriage did," Mary Margaret chimed in with a smile.

Emma just sighed. For a moment she forgot who she was dealing with. "Right."

"I assure you, mate, that your daughter is in good hands," Killian told David, trying to help.

"That's what worries me," he said, "especially now that there's two of them."

"Okay, time to go," Emma said, all but pushing Killian out the door.

"Sure you don't want me to drive?" David asked, walking behind them.

"Good night," Emma replied, following Killian out the door. "Don't wait up." She told them before pulling the door shut behind her. Maybe she was glad she had missed all that as a teenager.

**STORY 2**

When David had asked her if she'd babysit her baby brother while he took Mary Margaret out for some time alone, Emma had agreed. After everything that had happened with the Snow Queen and getting Elsa and Anna back to Arendell they could all use some down time. Even if it had taken a bit of coaxing from both her and David to get Mary Margaret to agree to a night off. And deciding she needed a night off with her, _boyfriend,_ which seemed like the wrong term to use when one was dating Captain Hook, Emma had asked Killian if he wanted to come over and keep her company while she kept an eye on the infant. He had agreed without much coaxing needed.

Once her parents had left and Neil was settled in his crib, Emma popped some microwave popcorn before settling on the couch with Hook and introducing him to the wonder of this realm that is Netflix. For his entertainment, she'd agreed to watching Pirates of the Caribbean , throughout which he made commentary on how un-pirate like that Jack Sparrow was, to which Emma pointed out he reminded her an awful lot like a pirate she knew. And when he wasn't complaining about the pirating, he was asking if she was sure she wasn't related to this Elizabeth Swan as they both seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble, falling in love with pirates and looking incredibly sexy in a corset.

"You are **not** getting me in a corset again," Emma said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "That time in the Enchanted Forest was more than enough for me."

Killian chuckled. "I don't know, Swan," he said, "while you cut quite the figure in the garments of this realm, I don't think the vision of you in that ball gown shall ever leave me mind," He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm," she mumbled, sighing into the kiss. "Maybe if we ever had a ball in Storybrooke, but a corset really isn't helpful when doing things like chasing after snow monsters."

He admitted she had a point and they went on to a different movie, this time one of Emma's choosing, however neither of them managed to stay awake for the whole thing. And much later when Mary Margaret and David arrived home, they found them both laying on the couch sound asleep. Emma was half way on top of Killian, her head using his chest as a pillow, her arm around his waist and one of her legs tucked between his. Killian had propped one of the throw pillows under his head and his arms were wrapped around Emma.

David was not amused.

"This doesn't look like babysitting," he said.

"Shhh!" Mary Margaret replied, holding a finger to her lips. "Nothing is happening, they're just sleeping," she whispered. "They probably need a quite night as much as we did, probably more so."

"Maybe," David replied in a whisper, "but he couldn't have left to sleep in his own bed?"

His wife just gave him a look, one eyebrow arched. "And how many nights when we were hiding from Regina in the Forest did you go back to sleeping in **your** own bed, hmm?" She asked, moving to grab the remote from the coffee table to shut the television off.

"Weeell, that's different," he protested. "For one, we were already married. And second, she's my daughter. I'm supposed to protect her from scoundrels like him."

Mary Margaret grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, and covered them with it before moving back to her husband. "After all that's happened, I hardly think you can call him a scoundrel," she said. "Come on." She reached out and took David's hand. "It's late, we should get to bed ourselves."

David still wasn't happy but he let Mary Margaret tug him along. "Alright, but I think he and I need to have a chat in the morning."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "She may be our daughter, but she's a grown woman. She can make her own choices and besides, she's the happiest I've ever seen her."

"That doesn't mean I want to walk in my house and see her like that," he replied. "She may be a grown woman but she'll always be my little girl and there are some things a father just doesn't need to know."

His wife laughed softly. "Okay, _Dad_, we'll deal with this in the morning." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to check on baby Neil, who was sound asleep in his crib. "I'm glad you're not old enough to be an over protective brother yet," she said, gently brushing the baby's head. "I don't think I could handle two of you standing in the way of your sister's happiness."


	2. Chapter 2

They sat on the bed, Hook leaning against the headboard with a pillow tucked behind him for support, his legs stretched out in front of him. One arm was wrapped around Emma, who was curled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, and his hand was playing with her hair, fingers lightly brushing through it. She needed to just be near him, after everything that had happened today. Or, she supposed technically yesterday, since it was after midnight.

After the Snow Queen had put all that doubt in her head, and Emma had lost control of her magic, blowing apart the Sheriff's station and nearly dropping a lamp post of her father, she had done what she did best when things were more than she could handle. She ran, or in this case, drove. Emma had jumped in her car and just kept driving till she had reached the edge of town.

There she'd stopped her car and had just sat where she'd parked on a hill overlooking Storybrooke, tears running down her cheeks. She had no idea how long she'd been up there, or what time it was. She only knew that she had to get away from everyone before she hurt someone else. Maybe Elsa and the Snow Queen had been right and her family did think she was a freak. They had said they loved her, even with her magic, but when she lost control all they did was look at her like a monster.

"_No"_ said a voice in her head. "_You're just scared of what that Snow Queen made you believe. Your father and Killian were trying to help you, not run away from you." _

"**But your mother wouldn't let you hold the baby. She yelled at you for losing control and looked at you with disgust. She's afraid of you," **another voice that sounded a lot like the Snow Queen's said, which only made Emma cry harder, her body shaking with sobs. Just when she thought she had finally found a family and people that loved her, suddenly they seemed to be turning on her, all because she was different from them.

"_Stop it!"_ The first voice scolded her again. "_Just stop it right now, Emma Swan! Mary Margaret didn't mean what she said; she was just caught off guard. You know that. David and Killian wanted to help but you pushed them away. You ran." _

_Killian. _

Emma inhaled deeply as she thought of him, and her sobbing slowed. That voice was right. Killian hadn't run or pushed her away when he'd seen what she done. Even after she'd almost dropped a lamp post on him, he'd still moved towards her, tried to grab her hand to keep her from running. She was the one who'd pulled away, who wouldn't let anyone help her. The Snow Queen had been wrong. The person who mattered most didn't run away from her and didn't look at her like a monster.

It had finally been that thought that had made her turn her car back on, and head back into town to Granny's Bed and Breakfast where she knew Killian was staying, since he no longer had the Jolly Roger. She parked her car out front, had told Ruby who was working the front desk, not to let anyone else know she was here, and headed up to the room he was staying. She knocked on the door and it opened almost instantly.

"Swan! Where the bloody hell-" Killian started, but before he could finish Emma had rushed at him, wrapping her arms around him and holding on for dear life.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her face buried in his neck as tears ran down her cheeks again. "I'm so sorry."

Killian wrapped one arm around her, shutting the door with the other before it too wrapped around her, holding her tight. "It's alright, lass," he soothed. "You scared the bloody hell out of everyone, running away like that, though."

"I know, and I'm sorry," she repeated. "It scared me losing control like that." She sniffed.

Killian held her a little tighter, his heart tightening a little to see his Swan so upset. He hated what that woman had done to her, and he vowed right then to do everything in his power to stop her before she tore Emma's life apart any more than she had.

"Emma," he said, bringing his hand to her face, gently lifting it so he could look at her, "love, you can't let whatever that woman said to you upset you." His thumb gently brushed the tears off her cheek.

She nodded her head. "I know she was wrong, but she dug up all those old feelings I had of being abandoned and left behind, and when the wall of the Sheriff's office disappeared I freaked out," she explained. "I've only used my magic with other people's help and to do something that big on my own took me by surprise. And then suddenly, I couldn't contain it anymore and I didn't know how to stop it. So I freaked out and I was so afraid of hurting someone. And then the lamp post fell and I…" She stopped, closing her eyes trying to shut out the image of her father pushing him out of the way only to be struck.

"I know," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "We all know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. But you also know that you're magic works best when you let people help you."

Emma opened her eyes to look at him and nodded. "You're right," she sniffed. "I know that now. I knew it then, I just didn't want to listen, especially after the way my mother looked at me." Her eyes vision grew blurry, more tears threatening to escape.

Killian frowned at that. "Forgive me, lass, but your mother was being a right git. "

Emma just looked at him, who actually called people a git? "I'm sure she didn't mean it," she said. "She just had a moment of panic. I think she was entitled to it."

"No, she wasn't," he insisted. "She's your mother and I know she loves you, but I know what I saw in her eyes. She and your father had quite a row about it when we got back to their home."

"Really?" Emma was surprised. She hadn't known them very long, but she had never seen her parents argue about anything. Sure, they disagreed sometimes but Snow White and Prince Charming fighting? That seemed almost unheard of.

"Aye," he said, smiling a little at the look on her face. "It would seem the perfect couple is not quite so perfect after all. But, I think it proves just how worried they are about you."

Emma smiled a little and rested her head back on his chest. "It's nice to know they're human, for all the times it doesn't feel like it sometimes."

They continued to talk for a while, until the adrenaline from the day seemed to be wearing off and they needed to lie down, which is how they'd ended up on the bed. Both were just enjoying the quiet after a long day when someone's phone chimed, breaking the silence. Emma reached into her pocket for hers assuming David or Mary Margaret were still trying to get a hold of her, even at this late hour. They, along with Killian and Henry, been calling and texting since she took off, but she hadn't bothered to answer the calls or reply to the messages. But this time, there was nothing on her screen.

"I think that was your phone," she said softly.

"That blasted device has been going off for hours," he replied, letting her go just long enough to pick it up from the nightstand. "Does courting you mean everyone will use it to contact me when they can't reach you?"

Emma laughed softly, "Apparently."

Killian read the message that had appeared. "It's your father. It seems that Ruby woman informed your parents you're here. He wants to know if you're alright, and he and your mother want you to come home."

Damn it. She'd told Ruby not to tell anyone where she was, though she supposed she should be glad David had only sent Killian a text and hadn't rushed over the minute he found out she'd been spotted.

"I can take you home if you want, love," Killian said, looking down at her. "Probably best not to go on your own with that witch on the loose."

"Are you kidding me?" She asked in mock surprised. "After all that shameless flirting trying to get me in bed with you, here I am and you're trying to get rid of me?"

He gave her _that_ look. That trade mark smirk and raised eyebrow that made her knees weak and her insides turn to melted butter, face inches from hers. "If I had it my way, Swan, you'd be wearing far less clothing and I wouldn't let you out of this room for days," he told her in that sultry voice of his. "But," he said, pulling back, "I am trying to be a gentleman in your time of need and should your father decide to show up here, I'd like to keep my nose arranged the way it is on my devilishly handsome face."

Emma couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes. Shameless flirt. "Your efforts are appreciated, Captain," she replied. "I also like your nose where it is, but," her smiled faded, "I don't want to go home. I can't face them yet."

Killian nodded. He understood why she wasn't ready to face them. Her mother's reaction hadn't only upset David, it had upset him as well. He knew it was a knee jerk reaction on her part, but it wasn't the reaction a mother should have had when her child was in trouble. And he knew she felt guilty about causing injury to her father. Yes, it would probably help for her to see him and know it was a superficial wound, but knowing she was the cause was painful. "Can I at least tell him you're with me? Then they'll know at least you're somewhere safe tonight, you can get some rest and we'll all figure this out in the morning."

Emma hesitated a minute, but finally nodded in agreement. She knew her parents were worried and while they still had a lot to deal with, she could ease their worry a little by at least letting them know she was safe. "Alright, you can tell him that I'm with you. Say we'll meet them for breakfast at Granny's in the morning."

Killian typed a message back, telling David Emma was with him and since it was so late, she was going to stay and they would meet him and Mary Margaret in the morning. If Emma wasn't so tired, she would have made a comment about how he was becoming quite the twenty-first century man. "There," he said, once the message was sent. "Now, it is indeed late and you should probably get some sleep." He placed a kiss on her forehead and began to move. "I'll just take the couch, shall I?"

Emma grabbed his shirt. "Stay. Please?" She was surprised that tears were welling up in her eyes once again at the thought of him not being near her, but she'd let her walls down and right now he was all she had to hold on to. "Don't leave me," she said, her voice almost as whisper as the words caught on the lump in her throat.

His heart lurched. The woman he loved was at the lowest he'd ever seen her, and it killed him to see her like this. She was strong and capable of anything, but with a few words that _woman_ had nearly destroyed her. He hadn't abandoned her with everything they'd been through so far, and he sure as hell wasn't going to know. "I'll never leave you, Swan," he said softly, and leaned in to give her a kiss.

Emma wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down so he was on top of her. She deepened the kiss trying to get as close to him as possible. As much as her former self would hate to admit she needed anyone, even that part of her knew it was a lie. It was a defense she used, along with the walls she'd built up, and in reality she was broken now that those walls had come down. And she needed someone to give her the strength back she needed to believe in herself again, and defeat that Snow Queen.

Killian kissed her back, knowing she was emotionally exhausted, but he would give her whatever she needed to feel better. He believed in her, and knew she could get through this. It was merely a setback, and she just needed her confidence back. He also wanted to give her so much more, but tonight wasn't the night. He finally slowly, pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "Much as I've dreamed about this moment, darling, I really think you need to get some sleep," he said.

Part of Emma wanted to protest that she wanted more, but a bigger part of her knew he was right. Now wasn't the right time, and he was right, she was exhausted. And she wanted the next step in their relationship to be special. "You're right," she nodded. "But…maybe next time?" She teased shyly, repeating his words from their date the other night, which right now seemed like such a long time ago.

He flashed her that grin again. "Aye, next time," he agreed and kissed her again before moving off her to lie next to her. He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp before wrapping her in his arms. "Good night, Emma."


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY 3**

When David had asked her if she'd babysit her baby brother while he took Mary Margaret out for some time alone, Emma had agreed. After everything that had happened with the Snow Queen and getting Elsa and Anna back to Arendell they could all use some down time. Even if it had taken a bit of coaxing from both her and David to get Mary Margaret to agree to a night off. And deciding she needed a night off with her, _boyfriend,_ which seemed like the wrong term to use when one was dating Captain Hook, Emma had asked Killian if he wanted to come over and keep her company while she kept an eye on the infant. He had agreed without much coaxing needed.

Once her parents had left and Neil was settled in his crib, Emma popped some microwave popcorn before settling on the couch with Hook and introducing him to the wonder of this realm that is Netflix. For his entertainment, she'd agreed to watching Pirates of the Caribbean , throughout which he made commentary on how un-pirate like that Jack Sparrow was, to which Emma pointed out he reminded her an awful lot like a pirate she knew. And when he wasn't complaining about the pirating, he was asking if she was sure she wasn't related to this Elizabeth Swan as they both seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble, falling in love with pirates and looking incredibly sexy in a corset.

"You are **not** getting me in a corset again," Emma said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "That time in the Enchanted Forest was more than enough for me."

Killian chuckled. "I don't know, Swan," he said, "while you cut quite the figure in the garments of this realm, I don't think the vision of you in that ball gown shall ever leave me mind," He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm," she mumbled, sighing into the kiss. "Maybe if we ever had a ball in Storybrooke, but a corset really isn't helpful when doing things like chasing after snow monsters."

He admitted she had a point and they went on to a different movie, this time one of Emma's choosing, however neither of them managed to stay awake for the whole thing. And much later when Mary Margaret and David arrived home, they found them both laying on the couch sound asleep. Emma was half way on top of Killian, her head using his chest as a pillow, her arm around his waist and one of her legs tucked between his. Killian had propped one of the throw pillows under his head and his arms were wrapped around Emma.

David was not amused.

"This doesn't look like babysitting," he said.

"Shhh!" Mary Margaret replied, holding a finger to her lips. "Nothing is happening, they're just sleeping," she whispered. "They probably need a quite night as much as we did, probably more so."

"Maybe," David replied in a whisper, "but he couldn't have left to sleep in his own bed?"

His wife just gave him a look, one eyebrow arched. "And how many nights when we were hiding from Regina in the Forest did you go back to sleeping in **your** own bed, hmm?" She asked, moving to grab the remote from the coffee table to shut the television off.

"Weeell, that's different," he protested. "For one, we were already married. And second, she's my daughter. I'm supposed to protect her from scoundrels like him."

Mary Margaret grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, and covered them with it before moving back to her husband. "After all that's happened, I hardly think you can call him a scoundrel," she said. "Come on." She reached out and took David's hand. "It's late, we should get to bed ourselves."

David still wasn't happy but he let Mary Margaret tug him along. "Alright, but I think he and I need to have a chat in the morning."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "She may be our daughter, but she's a grown woman. She can make her own choices and besides, she's the happiest I've ever seen her."

"That doesn't mean I want to walk in my house and see her like that," he replied. "She may be a grown woman but she'll always be my little girl and there are some things a father just doesn't need to know."

His wife laughed softly. "Okay, _Dad_, we'll deal with this in the morning." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to check on baby Neil, who was sound asleep in his crib. "I'm glad you're not old enough to be an over protective brother yet," she said, gently brushing the baby's head. "I don't think I could handle two of you standing in the way of your sister's happiness."


End file.
